Own Eurovision Song Contest 50
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 50 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}Own Eurovision Song Contest 50, often referred to as OESC #50, is the upcoming 50th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The edition is scheduled to take place in Russia, after they won in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 49, edition held in Turku, Finland. Forty-six countries have confirmed their participation in the competition. The 50th edition will see Egypt, Hungary, Kosovo, Latvia, Macedonia, Morocco, Poland, Portugal and Serbia returning in the contest, while Albania, Bulgaria, Estonia, Malta, Lithuania, San Marino and Ukraine have decided to withdraw. The 50th edition consists of three shows, including two semi-finals and a grand final. Location For more details on the host country, see Russia. 'Venue' (Coming soon) 'Bidding Phase' RTR announced the conditions under which cities and venues had announced their interest in hosting the 50th contest: * The host city must be able to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena must able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre must be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * RTR must have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city must be close to a major airport. 'Host city' (Coming soon) Format Semi-final Allocation Draw Participating countries Semifinalists Finalists Other countries : Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OEBU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : On 22 June 2018, the albanian broadcaster announced its withdrawal. * : On 22 June 2018 the broadcaster announced that Bosnia and Herzegovina will not return in the competition. * : On 19 June 2018 the broadcaster BNR announced its withdrawal. * : On 19 June 2018 It was announced by the broadcaster RIK that Cyprus will not return to the competition. * : On 4 March 2018 the broadcaster ERR announced its withdrawal. * : On 22 June 2018 the french broadcaster announced that France will not return in the competition. * : On 22 June 2018 the broadcaster LRT announced its withdrawal. * : On 4 March 2018 the broadcaster PBS announced its withdrawal. * : On 4 March 2018 the broadcaster SMTV announced its withdrawal. * : On 2 July 2018 the ukrainian broadcaster announced its withdrawal due to economic issues, a return in the next edition is very likeley. Controversies Slovenia's representative Though Slovenia have selected via a National Selection their entry "Arabia" by Joker, it was announced on June 13, 2018, that Joker has withdrew from the contest and another representative will be selected internal. UK's representative Though UK announced that they have selected Meadowlark, it was announced on June 14, 2018, that the band has withdrew from the competition. Another representative was selected. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions